Where The Moon Meets The Sun
by fluffysugarsock
Summary: Shen Yue, International star, is in the midst of a crisis due to an engagement she does not want to happen. She decides to escape to Italy for a vacation in hopes that it might bring her the answer she needs and with her feelings in turmoil and her thoughts in chaos, she finds the one man in the world who has always brought her comfort... Wang He Di.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination and are truly used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead (outside of the artists who have been used for this fanfiction), or actual events is purely coincidental.

I write to learn.


	2. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

I looked forward to Meteor Garden's 2018 remake ever since it was announced because I have loved Hana Yori Dango in all its forms (manga and television) and versions and I wanted to truly support a show that (if rumors were to be believed at the time) would follow the manga very closely.

I was excited about the new Dao Ming Si and Shan Cai but had worries because the main actress, our beloved Shen Yue, had just come from another series I fell in love with and her character there was a far cry from Shan Cai while, Dylan Wang, was an up and coming actor whose first series would be MG2018.

As the series ended, I am happy to have those worries dispelled for not only were the both of them perfect for their roles, this version has exceeded any of my expectations. If I could hug the both of them I would because I didn't know I would be able to love HanaDan more than I already do.

So as a thank you for their amazing and wonderful performance and as an expression of the love I have for them, I write this story.

If you are reading this, I hope you enjoy it. ❤️

DIYUEFOREVER


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

She has often been mistaken for a young pubescent girl.

"Our apologies, Signorina", the manager told her when they returned her ID.

A waiter asked for it when she ordered a Mimosa.

Standing at five feet two, slender from head to toe, her face covered with a fringe, and a face like that of a doll, Shen Yue cannot blame people even if the reality is that she just turned 28 and is contemplating saying no to an engagement proposal.

"You are at the peak of your career and we are still too young, after all", her best friend, Xiao Wen, told her over video call now.

"The truth is, although I worry about that, I know that I wouldn't care about all of it if I truly loved him. Right?"

She remembered the inconceivable panic that came over her when she overheard her parents talk of their agreement to give her away to her boyfriend and the ensuing need to just escape for a while as she tried to understand why she reacted the way she did.

Shouldn't she be happy?

Shouldn't she be over the moon?

Shouldn't she feel something else that isn't dread, fear, and trepidation?

"So, are you saying you don't love Nian Zhen?"

A deep sigh came out of her. "That's the thing. I love him. I really do. But at this moment, I am not thinking of marrying him just yet."

"And if you reject him, he won't understand it?"

"Exactly."

She thought of the young business man who had come in to her life three years ago and utterly changed it.

He understood her schedule, supported her career, kept everything as private as he could, and was always right beside her

She relied on him and he relied on her to be his escape from his domineering father, his own hectic schedule, and the constant repetitiveness of business meetings.

"You've become the new reason why I look forward to mornings", he even told her once before.

It melted her heart then but she worried about it now.

Because as of late, she and Nian Zhen have been traversing different paths in their relationship.

He has gotten much more serious and has even talked of marriage.

Whereas, she knows that she does want to marry him and cannot imagine herself with anyone else BUT… she hopes for it to happen in the next five years, NOT NOW, AT THIS MOMENT.

"You're afraid that if you reject his proposal, he will break up with you?"

"I am. Of course, I am. See, I don't want to break up with him but I don't want to marry him just yet. Am I making sense?"

Xiao Wen laughed and the abruptly stopped. "Sorry. Sorry. I shouldn't have laughed but it is so typical that you will be the one who has this kind of problem between the two of us."

That made her smile. "You're no help at all!"

"Hey! I'm listening to you aren't I?"

"You are! You are!", her smile widened as her heart simultaneously felt a bit lighter.

It's hard to just stay in a serious conversation with Xiao Wen.

"Well… try not to think about this too much and enjoy your vacation, ok? You're in Italy! You should have fun! Walk around more! Truly spend the day like the romans do! Stop hanging out in a cafeteria and sulking over your soon to be ex-boyfriend!"

"XIAO WEN!"

The other woman laughed. "Seriously though, please don't sulk and think of Nian Zhen just yet. Enjoy these first few days. Who knows? You just might receive the answer you are looking for."

* * *

When she informed her Manager she would like to take two weeks off and just go on vacation, she did not expect that the woman would say yes so easily.

"Oh my God finally! You haven't taken a rest in eight years! It's about time!"

"What do you mean I haven't taken a rest? I go on vacations!"

"For three days!"

"Those are still vacations!"

"Where you review scripts?"

OK.

So maybe she really hasn't stopped and maybe she still does work even during vacations.

But there were so many things she wanted to do and so many shows she wanted to be a part of that it's difficult to just pause.

"I didn't know you worried this much about my vacations."

"I worry about a lot of things", her manager told her before happily working on her schedule, opening up a planner that had all of her commitments.

"Also… is it possible that you do not tell anyone this is actually a vacation?"

That did not even raise a brow or ilicit any reaction from the other woman. "I will tell everyone you are at work."

"Even my family, please."

"Even your family… and I assume, even your boyfriend, then?"

Now, THAT made HER raise her brows. "You are not surprised or weirded out by my request?"

Her manager was so casual.

"Yue Yue, you are not the first and only artist I handle, and I have handled. I am actually amazed that you asked this of me just now. Burnouts can happen anytime and I have been waiting around for you to have one since three years ago."

She held her tongue in so as not to comment anything that might change her manager's perception of why she is asking for a leave.

If she has not found any explanation yet for how confused she is feeling, she knows she should not be letting other people know about it.

"Thank you", she responded instead, "Truly, thank you so much."

"I will talk to the whole team and let them know that no one is to contact you so promise me you will enjoy it, ok?"

She made a promise then and she also gave her word to Xiao Wen just now that she will start enjoying herself this time.

BUT… this is her first time out of the country on her own (LITERALLY) and she doesn't even have any idea about where she would like to go or what she should do.

Yue decided that Italy would be a great place to visit for her supposed "burnout vacation" but standing in front of her hotel in Rome, she feels lost and somehow bewildered.

There is so much to see and yet she feels like going back inside the hotel's cafe and just people-watch.

"Stai attento bambina!"

"Signorina!"

"OI!"

It initially did not sink in to her that she is the one people are fussing over but when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her away from the roadside, her eyes widened in surprise and she would have tripped over if a sturdy chest had not cushioned the impact of the pull.

The pavement gave in from right under her and a couple of birds decided to chirp very closely to her ear.

An almighty crash sounded just to her right and a voice she did not expect at all asked her in a thick English accent, "Miss, are you ok?"

She looked up then.

"Didi?!"

The handsome and almost aristocratic actor's eyes almost popped out of his face when he recognized her.

"Yue Yue?!"

How in the world…


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

She lost consciousness.

After uttering his name, her eyes as wide as saucers in surprise, Dylan Wang (or Wang He Di as he is known in his home country) watched those same eyes flicker out as Yue's body went limp against his arms just seconds after.

"Signorina!", someone screamed as he immediately carried her back towards the hotel lobby.

More noise surrounded them as more people gathered around them and to also check the situation outside where a car had crashed not too far away from the hotel.

"Sta Bene?"

"Is the signorina alright?"

"What happened?"

"I stirred her out of the way before the car could hit her but she must have fainted from shock. Where is your doctor?", he quickly asked the concierge nearest to him.

"I will take you to the clinic, Sir. This way please."

The crowd cleared and the man before him led him to a hallway to the left.

After a short walk, the concierge opened the door to where a doctor hurried to them and directed him to place Yue in a bed.

Dylan immediately informed the doctor of what happened.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

He just nodded. He knows that if he declares himself as just her friend, they might not inform him of any critical information.

He's played a Doctor before. He knows the protocol.

"It might have been indeed the shock."

The Doctor, then, worked on getting her vital signs as Dylan checked on his phone for the number of Yue's manager.

He had no idea she would be in Rome too.

If he had, he would most assuredly make plans to meet up with her even for a very quick snack. Their schedules are often packed to the brim that despite being friends, it takes months for them to even hang out.

Although, knowing this woman, if she had not informed anyone of her whereabout, it most assuredly is because it is for work and she won't have time to even meet up with anyone.

"Her blood pressure is lower than I expected. Would you know if she has taken anything for breakfast?", the Doctor asked him.

"I am sorry. I was out this morning and we were just meeting up. I don't know if she has eaten."

"Ahhhh. It seems the signorina lost consciousness due to low blood pressure, not just the shock. I will suggest that she rest here until she gains consciousness", he then turned towards the concierge and gave instructions as to the preparation of a meal that Yue can take.

He voiced his thanks and informed the others that he needed to make a call before stepping out of the clinic.

It took three rings before her manager answered.

"Didi! Hello!"

"Hi! I'm with Yue right now", he launched to an explanation, "She lost her consciousness in front of the hotel. Are you nearby?"

"Is she ok?!"

"There was a rampaging car outside that would have hit her if I had not dragged her out of the way. She then lost consciousness after recognizing me. I carried her to the hotel clinic and the doctor said that she has very low blood pressure and that might be the reason she lost consciousness."

"Thank God you were there."

"How about you? Are you here at the hotel too?"

There was a big sigh from the other end. "Didi, she is actually there for vacation."

"Oh! Who is with her?"

"Uhmmmm… this is actually a vacation she has taken by herself. No one knows about it."

"No one?!"

"We agreed to announce this as something related to work."

"Oh…. I see."

"And Didi? I know you are also friends with Nian Zhen but even he does not know."

His eyebrows rose up. "Nian Zhen does not know?"

"He doesn't. Yue asked that this vacation be kept secret from everyone."

In all the years he'd known her, she has never had a vacation all on her own, or better yet, "just" a vacation.

She's a workaholic who is always up in eyeballs with script reviews and readings.

"Is she ok?"

"I think she's having a burn out from all those years of working hard."

That isn't really surprising.

It happened to him too.

"Ok. I won't tell anyone else that I've seen her BUT I am worried about her. It seems she didn't eat breakfast."

A "tsk" came from the other line. "Didi, I am sorry. I know it may be too much to ask but can you stay with her for the time being?"

"Don't worry. I will look after her", he assured, "It's a good thing I finished my photoshoots yesterday."

"I did hear about that. Thank you, Didi. Thank you so much."

* * *

Yue slowly opened her eyes to sunlight filtering in through a window.

Blinking away the vestiges of sleep, a familiar voice expressing relief came from her right.

"Hey…"

She turned her head and found Dylan, his eyes awash in worry.

"You're here", she found herself declaring, the same sense of relief his voice expressed awhile ago, tinging her own.

He smiled as his hand reached out to pat her head. "I waited for you to wake up."

"What happened?", she asked, wondering how she ended up in what seems like a hospital bed and with him beside her.

"You went outside and was walking on the street when a rampaging car came on. Lucky for you, I got to drag you away in time. I guess you were so surprised by what happened, you fainted."

"I fainted?!"

"Signorina", a doctor came into view before Dylan could answer her, "Are you feeling nauseous?"

"No."

"Light-headed?"

"A little."

He continued to ask her questions and then checked on her blood pressure as Dylan watched from the sideline.

She could not believe she fainted.

That hasn't happened to her in a long while.

"Did you miss breakfast today?"

"Oh…", well maybe that would explain it, "I did."

"Signorina, you have really low blood pressure and missing breakfast did not help in that. Our staff has prepared something for you to eat and when you think you can, I allow you to return to your room to rest some more. I strongly advise against going out and exploring the city today but if you follow my orders, I am sure you will be strong enough to do so tomorrow."

"Ow…"

The Doctor turned to Dylan. "Signor, please ensure she will reaslly rest, si? I trust you will be keeping an eye on your girlfriend for the whole day."

That furrowed her eyebrows, but Dylan just winked at her and she wondered what in the world happened for him to introduce himself as her boyfriend.

"I will step outside for a while as I need to check on another guest but the nurse is just at the front desk and will assist you on anything you might need."

"Mille grazie", her "supposed" boyfriend responded as they were again left alone.

"How long was I out?", she asked.

"About more than an hour."

She realized then that not only had he rescued her from being hit by a car, he had even waited for her to regain her consciousness.

"Thank you, Didi", she told him in utmost sincerity.

He smiled and then walked towards the standee where a tray of food has been set. "Now, I would feel more relieved if you would eat."

Yue nodded and steeled herself from tearing up in front of him.

She didn't know whether it was just being grateful to him or being able to just see him, at this very point, when her heart is in a mess, and he is such a warm and steady presence but she felt a lump in her throat.

Because of their busy schedules, she and Didi haven't been able to hang out for some time now.

And when they hang out, Nian Zhen would normally be with them too.

Both men have the same interest and have developed a friendship of their own that at some point, Yue somehow felt a little sadness in thinking that Dylan was more of her boyfriend's friend now than hers.

"Dylan!"

She felt her heart almost jump out of her chest when she remembered.

He hurried back to her in worry. "Are you ok? What happened?"

The rise of tension had her closing her eyes.

Maybe it isn't good for someone with low blood to suddenly feel anxiety.

She held her hand up to reach out to him.

Dylan grabbed it. "Hey! Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Sorry sorry. Uhmmmm…. I just remembered something and suddenly felt nauseous."

"I'll call the nurse."

"No. No. I just… well I… I just wanted to ask you something."

"OK", his voice calmed down a little, "What is it?"

She paused and bit on her lip before finally saying it out loud. "Did you tell Nian Zhen you saw me?"

An audible sigh came out of him.

She gulped a little in guilt and apology. She shouldn't make him worry.

Who knows how stressed he must have been when she lost consciousness and did not wake up for an hour?

His hand, once again, patted her head reassuringly, distracting her from her thoughts. "I called your Manager first because I thought you were here for work. I know about everything already so I didn't call him."

She relaxed and then eventually opened her eyes.

He continued to pat her head and then sat beside her so their eyes could be level. "I don't know what's going on but I'm here. Stop thinking about anything else for the day, ok?"

Yue saw sincerity and concern in there and felt touched.

"When did you get to be so nice?"

He smirked and ruffled her hair. "I've always been nice. You're the one whose evil."

She wanted to respond to that but just raised a brow at him in pretend annoyance. The sound of his laughter filled the room as he stood up again to take the tray of food prepared for her closer to the bed.

Yue watched him and knew her heart could just disintegrate into pieces at his gesture.

A lot of people think Dylan is immature and probably selfish because of the characters he has played on TV and the movies and he is such a great and effective actor that Yue remembered being in awe of him in some of their scenes during the first time they ever worked together.

It isn't surprising that he would always be associated to certain traits.

That's how actors succeed in their craft.

They don't know though that in reality, even though the man is a little rough on the edges and likes teasing people, he has one of the biggest hearts that she knows.

And he's always ALWAYS looked after her.

"Eat", he told her now, caring for her as if he is an older brother.

He assisted her to sit properly and made sure she was comfortable before sitting down again.

She uttered a "Thank you" before remembering… "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else? Isn't there anyone looking for you?"

"Don't worry about me. I have no schedules today so I'm just going to be here."

Yue forced herself to focus on the food and truly eat.

If not, she knows she would have cried in front of him and she isn't ready for that yet.

She isn't ready to be asked why she has decided to take this vacation alone.

She isn't ready to tell him how much she needs a friend.

"Hey. Take your time and don't rush eating", he scolded her lightly.

It somehow felt like an answer from him about her current worry.

Take your time, Yue Yue.

Don't rush.

Don't rush.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Song Bai Bo, model extraordinaire and one of the up and coming faces of fashion in China, looked outside her room at Hotel Indigo, and let out a frustrated sigh.

She walked 25 shows for Milan's Fashion Week but it still isn't enough.

"The Vogue invite has fallen through", her agent told her over the phone this morning, dampening her mood for the entire day, if not, for the entire year.

She was expecting the Vogue Italia cover and knew it would further propel her star against all her other peers once it happens. Vogue Italia is the fashion bible, a mecca for every aspiring name in fashion, everyone's goal, and buzz has gone around that a new name in Asia will be tapped to be in its cover after two years.

She asked who would be featured but her agent had no idea.

This would be kept under wraps until the magazine launches, of course, but she wanted to just try to know who beat her to it.

Maybe that will help her let out her irritation at being unable to book this.

She called Dylan to ask him to see her but he called just about 15 minutes ago and told her he had an emergency to take care of.

"I hate him."

Her roommate and co-label, Xin Ting Ting, looked at her quizzically.

"Bai, if Dylan said he can't come, I think he really can't come. It must be something important."

That was true.

During the early stages of their relationship, he told her he might be very busy and might not have enough time to see her but he will always do his best to be there whenever he can.

That lasted for a whole five months because he was shooting what would become one of his most famous series – Detectives of the Underworld.

But she held on to him despite the fact that they only had two or three actual dates because she loved him.

And he… he loved her.

He video-called her every night, sent her flowers every week to lighten her mood, bought her trinkets (anything at all that he says reminded him of her), he had lunch and dinner delivered to her whenever she would be too tired from casting calls, he was the most creative boyfriend she has ever had in that she missed him a lot but even if they went thru a phrase of being unable to see each other, she never felt lonely for he always found ways to be there for her.

He sent her his favorite jacket, perfumed with his scent, and told her to put it on a pillow so she would feel as if it is him she hugs at night.

But being a superstar's girlfriend, despite the happiness and joy it has given her, brought its own set of challenges and as her star shined brighter, she had to ask Dylan for a break-up.

That happened six months ago and he has been very understanding – far more understanding than she deserved, she knew.

And despite their break-up, he has been very vocal about his support for her and has always wished her well. He has even been present in some of shows that it has gotten to the point that people think it ridiculous that they had to break-up at all.

Yet… Bai is steadfast in her decision for she knows that she could easily be distracted by him.

And the distance that this break-up has afforded her has indeed helped her for propel her career forward.

"I know that…", she finally responded to Ting, "It's just…"

"I know you are feeling very down right now. I understand that. But don't say you hate Dylan just because he cannot be here."

She didn't want to pout but could not help herself. "It's just he didn't even ask me what was wrong."

Ting sighed and patted her head. "Bai… you and I both know that Dylan would want to be here. He's always with you when you need him and only something very important can keep him away from you. Try to talk to him later again."

Bai knows her friend has a point.

So… she wondered what could have happened.

What kept Dylan from going to her? 

* * *

Yue refused to be carried by a wheelchair to her room, saying she didn't want to be looked at, so Dylan supported her as she slowly took her steps, somehow quite unsteady yet very firm in her decision to stay strong.

It has been a long time since they've been this close and he remembered just how small and fragile she feels against him.

At 5'2, she will always be tiny when matched with him but this is the first time he worried about it.

Has she always been this thin?

Has she always felt this delicate?

He did his best to not say it to her because he knows just how fiercely she would tell him off. Yue has always had the tendency to not want to appear weak in front of anyone.

And from the beginning, THAT has always made him worry.

Sure, she might have shed some of that "wonder woman" persona off in front of him because of how long they have been friends but he still continues to worry about her, especially when she pushes herself like this.

As soon as he felt sure that she is once again asleep, she called Xiao Wen to get some answers.

"Didi!", she greeted him excitedly.

"Xiao! Xiao!", he answered back with a smile, one of the ways he liked calling her.

"How are you?" She sounded chipper.

"I'm doing great. I… actually just have a question."

"What is it?"

He paused before answering as he wanted to phrase this very carefully. "So… uhmmm… I'm actually here in Rome right now and I bumped into Yue. I rescued her from a rampaging car", there was a gasp on the other end of the line, "Don't worry she's alright! She just fainted from the shock but she's fine now and I am actually looking after her."

"Oh thank God you were there!"

That made him smile. "Yes. I am thankful I was there too."

"You said she's fine", Xiao Wen's voice was laced with concern, "Is she with you?"

"She's resting in her room right now", he assured the other woman, "I just stepped out for a bit just to call you."

"Thank you Didi. Thank you for letting me know. Uhmmmm… are you going to ask me about her medical history? Is the doctor asking for it? Her mom would be able to help. I have her Mom's number."

"No. No. No", he hurriedly answered, "Well… ok… I somehow feel stupid for calling about this but I'm –"

"DiDi, is everything ok?" Xiao Wen's voice again sounded anxious.

He looked up the ceiling and shook his head at himself, letting out a big sigh afterwards.

"This is very nosy of me, I know, but I just want to be sure that she is alright", he began, "I know that Yue is here on vacation and that no one knows about it except her manager. Although, I think you do. Your reaction awhile ago confirmed to me that at least you know… but… Nian Zhen doesn't know and both Yue and her manager have been very adamant that he doesn't learn about this at all… You see, I initially believed she might just be burned out that's why she took this secret vacation but it surprised me she wouldn't tell her boyfriend, especially when you, her best friend, knows about it… OK. I guess what I really just want to check on is if she and Nian Zhen are ok? Is she heart-broken that's why she took this vacation? What did he do to her?"

There were a few seconds of radio silence from the other side that Dylan had to check whether he was still talking to someone.

Xiao Wen is still on the line but she most probably must be considering his words.

He hoped to God it isn't what he fears.

"Di, I… I really don't know what to say."

"Oh…"

"Hey it's not because I don't want to tell you but it's because I don't think I should… I mean…"

"Yeah. Yeah. I get that", he berated himself for putting her in the spot, "I'm sorry Xiao Xiao. You don't need to answer. I didn't want to burden you like this."

"No, Didi. I understand. You're just worried", she assured him and he heard the small smile on her face even when he couldn't see it, "And you have always been such a good friend. You are our younger brother but in so many ways, you are very much like a reliable older brother. I don't blame you for asking and maybe, what I can say is that, Yue is lucky to have you by her side right now. Having you there by her side gives me assurance that she will have the support she needs. I truly truly hope, she tells you what weighs heavily on her chest."

Xiao Wen's answer squeezed at his heart.

"You know, Yue. She has a tendency to be strong on her own all the time, laughing off her worries and pretending they're not tearing her apart. Please just stay with her Di. Please."

He smiled reassuringly over the phone, hoping it carries over to their friends.

"I won't leave her, I promise."

"When you get back to Beijing, let me know so I can treat you", she responded, "And again… Thank you Didi. Thank you so so much."

They ended the phone call with half of his mind set at ease in that even if he does not understand what Yue is going through, he has the opportunity to be there for her.

He hoped the heavens heard Xiao Wen's request and they would make her open up to him.

The other half of his mind, however, continued to worry and he decided to go back to her room just to check up on her again.

He picked the balcony farthest away from her room in his call to Xiao Wen so as not to disturb her but he knows she is a light sleeper.

He turned off the lights in the room and drew the curtains back to mute the sun's brightness.

Yue looked dead to the world and he felt his breath come out of him in relief.

He properly looked around the room this time and noticed that she hasn't even unpacked properly yet. There is no trace of anything that would identify her as the room's owners so everything is probably still in her luggage.

Dylan stepped closer to her, brushed away an errant strand of hair from her face, and almost jumped in fear when his phone rang.

He saw Bai's name flash on the screen and he hurriedly turned it off, hoping it didn't wake Yue.

The woman didn't even budge and he closed his eyes in gratitude.

He put his phone on silent and softly patted her head.

She must be truly tired.

The last time he experienced making quite a ruckus around her but she did not even budge was when they were shooting a series together.

Normally, she would have kicked him on the side or something for disrupting her sleep.

"I'm here", he whispered to her.

Please be ok, he added inside his head.


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Two Years Ago…**

_His face said everything._

"_Didi…", she called to him softly before coming in for a hug – a hug that she hoped comforted him somehow._

"_Yue, what are you doing here?", he finally managed to ask her, getting his bearings back._

"_What else should I be doing?", she asked him back._

_He let go of her to have a good look at her. "But it's your… I mean you and Nian Zhen are celebrating your anniversary."_

"_We are but we can celebrate that anytime. This is far more important."_

_Her boyfriend had such a grand plan for their first anniversary but the moment she heard about Didi's Paternal Grandmother passing away, she knew she had to go to him._

_He loved his Grandmother dearly._

"_I have to apologize to Nian Zhen."_

_She smiled. "You can apologize to him tomorrow since he's coming here too."_

"_You didn't have to do that."_

_She shook her head._

_She knows how important it is for Dylan to know that she is there for him this time, when he has lost one of the most important people in his life._

"_Am I not your "brother"? What else would I do?"_

"_YUE!", her mother's surprised voice turned both their heads and for a few minutes, she allowed herself to also engulf the older woman in an embrace of comfort and consolation._

_Didi hovered over her as she properly expressed her condolences to his Father and a few other family members, taking her hand to stand beside her as she also paid her respects to the old woman who gave Dylan his name, and who cared for him so preciously._

"_I got to say goodbye to her over the phone."_

_If she was not standing close to him, she wouldn't have heard it._

"_I was at the airport and I got the call. They said… they said she wanted to hear my voice."_

_She squeezed his hand, encouraging him to draw comfort from her._

"_I told her about my day. I told her how I was told by the Director how good my Mandarin has become. I told her I've gained weight. I told her Tony Leung is excited to meet her at our premiere. I told her I'm on my way back… I told her everything… I just never got to the part where I could tell her I love her because the machines sounded off then. And I knew…"_

_His eyes glistened in unshed tears while hers started dropping from her eyes the moment he started to tell her about his phone call._

"_Your voice comforted her."_

_He squeezed her hand back._

"_I wish it was my hug instead that comforted her."_

"_Dylan…", her use of his English name pulled him out of melancholic recollection, "Please do not beat yourself up too much over it. You have always told her you loved her. You have, also, always showed her. And the way you are grieving for her now, I am sure that she feels it and she knows… her little prince will always have her wherever he goes."_

_A commotion from the entrance alerted the both of them that more guests have come._

_Wu Xi Ze's voice reached their ears and Yue felt her heart lift._

_They turned to see him, Kuan Hong, Liang Jing Kang, Dong Xin, and Li Jia Qi giving condolences to both his mother and father._

_She knows they all have their own schedules and she appreciated how they all dropped it the moment she told them the news._

_Dylan walked towards all of their friends and embraced each and every one, muttering his gratitude, muttering his disbelief at seeing all of them present for him, and allowing them to give him solace._

_Xi Ze saw her and nodded._

"_I'm happy he talked to you first", he told her as soon as she managed to get closer to him, while all the others paid their respects to Dylan's Grandmother, "He won't talk to anyone else about it."_

"_He would have talked to you."_

_He gave her a tight smile. "Not as honestly as he does to you, you know that."_

* * *

**Present Day…**

Yue felt a little confused upon waking up, wondering what time it is and where in the world she is.

It took her a few beats before memories of the day came surging back in and Dylan's face flashed before her eyes.

She immediately stood up from bed and wobbled on her knees.

The door to her room opened and there stood the man she was looking for.

"What happened?!", his brows furrowed anxiously and he assisted her to stand.

"I think I tried to stand up too fast."

He rolled his eyes. "You rushed to go out of the clinic and rushed to go out of bed just now. Honestly, do you have a problem with taking things slow?"

They went out towards the suite's living room and she saw from the windows that it's almost sunset. "How long did I sleep?!"

"Around seven or eight hours, I think."

She looked up at him, bemused. "Did you stay here to look after me?"

"Am I not your brother? What else would I do?"

"But… uhmmmm… don't you have a schedule today? Isn't anyone looking for you?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I have no schedule today. I'm actually here for a vacation, same as you."

She wondered whether she should believe him or not.

From experience, there have been times that he hang out with her and Yue would later on learn that he canceled on a commitment.

"You're lying", she pouted.

He raised a brow at her. "It's true! I finished a photo shoot yesterday and now, my schedule is free. Go and ask my Manager, if you don't want to believe me. He's the one who always rats me out to you, anyway, when I cancel on my appointments."

Well… challenging her to call his manager seems to truly prove he indeed has a free schedule.

"It's just –"

His sigh cut her sentence off. "You're unbelievable. Any other person would have been touched but YOU, the workaholic maniac, would be the only one to find an issue with me choosing to stay over and look after you rather than feel touched and be grateful by it."

Yue wanted to respond but bit on her lip instead as the realization hit her that indeed, she has been unjustly hard on him when he, not only rescued her from death, but also stayed with her just to look after her.

She looked down on her feet. "Sorry."

"What?"

She can hear the smugness in his voice and controlled herself from smacking him in the head.

Yue looked up to him, enunciating every word clearly. "I said, I'm sorry."

His lips quirked to a smile and he patted her head condescendingly. "Because I have such a big heart, I forgive you."

She swatted his hand away.

"Hey!"

"You make it so hard to be grateful to you. Why do you have to be so smug about it?"

His errant hand went back to patting her head. "I'm smug because you are rarely wrong and today… you are."

She stepped away from him and headed for the balcony, distracting herself with the beauty of the tangerine sky giving way to velvet.

Dylan stood right beside her.

"While you were asleep, I called Xiao Wen."

Her head swerved toward him. "Why?"

"I know you're here for vacation but I was just worried about you", he replied, "You were adamant about Nian Zhen not finding out about it that I thought you guys had broken up."

"We haven't broken up", she blurted before she could think, "I'm –"

He raised a hand to stop her from completing her sentence. "Yue, I'm stopping you now so you can have more time to think about whether this is something you want to tell me or not. I think I may have surprised you with what I said but I wanted to let you know so that Xiao Wen won't feel burdened with hiding a secret from you about talking to me. I was just worried but, she didn't really say anything about the situation… only that she's happy that I can look after you."

He leaned on the balustrade, facing the sunset once again.

"Also, do not feel pressured to tell me anything if you cannot. Just tell me if you want me to be here or if you need me to be here and I will stay with you. I won't ask you anything or talk to you about anything unless you want me to."

That squeezed at her heart.

How could he be like this?

"Since when did you become so mature?"

He laughed. "I've always been mature. It's the rest of you who are childish."

Dylan continued to watch the sunset as she continued to just watch him.

Indeed… he is different now from the very first time she met him.

Like the sun, he continues to shine bright with energy and can still (sometimes) prank her to her detriment but he has somehow mellowed, he has somehow become wiser and more understanding of those around him.

She stepped closer to him and hugged him from the side.

"Thank you", she whispered to him sincerely, "Thank you for today… and for tomorrow."

Other than Xiao Wen, she rarely relies on another person (even Nian Zhen), whenever her heart feels heavy.

But he said he wouldn't mind being there for her if she would need him.

Yue would be stupid to not face the truth that she needs a friend right now.

And Dylan's there, as if the heavens decided to pull him out of the sky and dump him on her.

It's almost like a sign.

He raised his right hand to hug her back and smiled down at her. "Your thank you is good but I think I need to eat so treat me to a meal. Let's go out and have dinner. I want a huge pizza."

She laughed.

OK.

Maybe he isn't so different from who he previously was.

He continues to have that monster appetite.

* * *

The jeweler's visit to Nian Zhen's home became a hot topic in the dinner table.

"I heard you had Grandmother's ring custom-fitted", his older sister, Huei An, announced.

He wanted to cut her tongue off right then and there for casually throwing the topic out like it's gossip from the dailies.

"Does this mean you are finally proposing to Yue?", his mother uttered in delighted surprise.

"I was hoping to tell you once she accepts", he answered pragmatically, leveling his sister a look that would decimate any other person but was just brushed off casually by the sportswear heiress.

"Why, of course, she will accept! How can she not? The two of you are so in love", his mother declared with conviction.

He truly did not want to go in to this discussion just yet for he had other things he worried about regarding his proposal.

Yue IS younger than him and may not think it a priority to get married yet and he has been meticulously planning on how to ger her to say yes.

He can bare a long engagement – say one or two years (even) but he wants assurance from her that she will agree to him.

"Mom, you know that it isn't just love that is important in getting married."

The older woman raised her brow. "What else should she consider? You are rich. You are handsome. And the only thing she needs to think about is whether you love her and you do. What else is there for her to consider?"

"She's a successful actress, Mom. Being married can be a hindrance to her career."

"Truly, I don't understand the women of this generation. During our time, the only thing that mattered was when you married and who. Women focused on their husbands and their families."

Huei An laughed.

Sometimes, Nian Zhen wonders whether his sister has a death wish.

"Huei An!", his mother admonished.

The other woman just laughed. "You gave everything to Dad and look where that took you. You rarely see him because he loves his work more."

"Huei An!"

"Why Nian Zhen?", she challenged him, "It's true, isn't it? Also… the reason you must be worrying about Yue is because you plan to do the same to her. She's a great woman and the first of your girlfriends that I really liked. If you're going to ask her to just be a housewife, don't marry her or even think of proposing to her. That woman has a dream and can still achieve so much. If you are in a hurry, find yourself another girlfriend."


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Truth be told, after being hurled thru three countries for one of the most ambitious fashion shoots he has ever been a part of to date, Dylan planned a two-week vacation in Italy to be with Bai.

He hasn't seen her in a month because of their busy schedules and he was looking forward to surprising her.

He even coordinated her schedule with her manager.

"I'm sorry", he told her over the phone now, though.

He had to cancel one of her calls yesterday and when he tried calling her back, she didn't answer.

He sent message after message of apology.

"No. No. I'm sorry too", she answered, "I fell asleep right after you canceled my call and thought I will just call you back. I was so surprised with all your apology messages."

"I thought you might have been angry."

"I'm not. Anyway, are you ok?"

"I am", he assured her, "but a good friend of mine isn't."

"Do I know this friend of yours?"

"You do but… I really can't talk about it now. Even to you. I hope you understand."

Yue's story isn't his to tell.

"That's ok. Be with your friend. He must really need you."

Dylan grimaced but did not refute her use of "He".

Yue hasn't told him anything yet, and he hasn't pushed her to open up about it, but he isn't blind nor insensitive to not notice how her eyes would turn hollow during the moments that she thinks he isn't looking.

She'd be smiling and laughing it up with him over a joke one moment, and then she'd look down in the dumps the next.

Dylan knows the symptoms of sadness all too well.

He just doesn't point it out to her and has decided to patiently wait for her to tell him or to understand that he might never know her reason but he should be there for her.

"It seems so…"

"Well… take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will. You too."

He waited for a beat before ending the call.

It felt strange somehow but then again, after deciding to break up, there have been a lot of moments when awkward silence would overtake their conversations.

She created such weird rules around their break-up that he agreed to.

Rule No. 1 – No I love you.

Rule No. 2 – No I miss you.

Rule No. 3 – No trying to flirt.

Bai said she wanted to truly focus on her career and not be distracted.

He does his best to be very understanding for she supported him in the very same way too.

But being in limbo like this is difficult.

He decided to not think about it for the moment and focus on something that needed more of his attention.

Dylan checked on his watch.

Yue should be up by now.

His phone rang at that exact moment and he smiled at seeing her name.

"WHY DID YOU SEND OVER A MAID TO PACK FOR ME?!", she demanded.

That made him laugh. "Good morning grumpy pants!"

"Oh yeah… Good morning", she remembered her manners – and then returned to her high-pitched opening seeming to want to fracture his ear drums, "SO WHY DID YOU SEND OVER A MAID TO PACK FOR ME?!"

"Because we're checking out."

"WE'RE WHAT?!" By the way she's screaming, she could join a choir club as a soprano.

"Yue, I'm concerned. I think I am going to have my ears checked very soon."

"DYLAN!"

He could imagine her red in the face in frustration now. He remained calm. "Do you have any plans while you're on vacation?"

"I –", and then a long pause.

"You don't."

From what he could understand, she took this vacation on a whim.

And knowing how normally organized she is and how out of character that move was, she wouldn't have had time to plan anything.

"Well… I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do."

BINGO.

"Knowing you, two weeks would have passed by before you could have decided", he smirked into the phone, "I have had my vacation planned out months ago. We're brothers. Just come with me!"

"Dylan!"

"Am I wrong?"

Silence.

"Yue… just go with me."

He can imagine her scrunching her forehead and nose in indecision.

"I'm already done packing. I'm sure you already showered and had your breakfast. Meet me at the lobby in thirty minutes."

"Dylan!"

"I'm kidnapping you. You either go with me peacefully or I go to your room and carry you to the lobby."

He's done it before to her.

And from her lack of response, Dylan is sure she remembers that too. 

* * *

There is particularly no reason she chose Italy for her "vacation".

But as the helicopter taking her and Dylan to Amalfi coast traversed the sea, she knew without a doubt that she made a good decision to come here.

"I feel like I don't want to go down this helicopter", she mumbled.

"Really? They have no restroom here, no food, no –"

Yue punched him in the arm before he could end his sentence. "Idiot!"

He laughed.

"I wanted to brag to you that coming with me is THE right decision but I decided to be kind and just tease you about something else."

She rolled her eyes at him. Trust him to rub that in.

His smile widened and she turned her back to him and allowed herself to once again be entranced by the exquisite charm of the Tyrrhenian Sea.

Dylan kept her in the dark about where they are headed but she understood enough from their pilot to eventually realize that they are headed to the UNESCO heritage site – one of her dream vacation locations.

"Tell me… who were you supposed to take with you?" She asked without thinking.

The man beside her stiffened a little but then eventually relaxed. "I was supposed to take Bai."

His response made her feel bad that she asked so casually.

She knew of their break-up but didn't know too many details.

He told her (as well as everyone else) that it was a mutual decision and it had to happen so that the model could focus on her career.

Yue has developed a friendship with the woman too but in the past six months, she has not been able to see her AT ALL.

She has been quite active in magazines and the runway though, giving legitimacy to what Dylan has told them.

But it concerned her a little that Bai made that decision to break it off with him just to focus on her career.

Won't Dylan be supportive of her?

He is one of the best guys she knows.

It somehow added to her fear about how Nian Zhen might react if she tells him she would like to put off getting married at the moment.

If Bai felt the need to break-up with Dylan… would she feel the same as her…

"Don't think about it too much. I'm happy I'm taking you."

Her face must have shown her conflicted emotions for him to comment that.

"Uhmmmm…." she squirmed a little in her seat but decided to plough on. She had already opened this up, there is no turning back now. "Were you planning to win her back during this trip?"

A second of silence.

"I've always been planning to win her back since the day we broke up", he replied sincerely.

That made her turn away from the view and look at him.

He raised a brow at her. "What?"

"Why did you agree to break up with her then?"

The right side of his lip quirked upward before he answered. "I fought for us to stay together but I realized that at that moment, I was the only one fighting."

Something pierced Yue's chest at his words.

"She loves me and I love her", Dylan continued, "That isn't going to go away but the industry she is in moves at a pace that is faster than light and will leave her behind. It won't wait for her."

"But you will…"

He nodded. "But I will…"

Would Nian Zhen be as understanding?

"Couldn't Bai balance being your girlfriend and being a model? She's done it before?"

"She told me that she felt it wouldn't be fair to me. I told her it didn't matter but she said that she wouldn't be able to help herself if she knew I was there waiting for her."

"She will always put you first."

"Exactly. But for her career, she needs to put herself first."

"You are so mature in understanding her."

His forehead scrunched up. "Am I?"

"You are."

"I don't really know if it's maturity. At the time, I remember thinking that I just wanted her to stop crying", he smiled sheepishly, "I really can't seem to handle girls crying."

As she searched for what to say next, their pilot announced they'd be arriving at the airport soon.

This diffused some of the heaviness in the air but she could not shake the feeling of something wanting to burst inside of her.

Dylan's talk of his love for Bai made her reflect on her relationship.

Would she really have to choose between Nian Zhen and her career?

So far… she has been able to do what she needed to do with his support.

But, of course, marriage would have demands on her.

And she knows that Nian Zhen will want to have kids soon.

She has that dream too but she hated how their timelines are misaligned.

Is love really not enough for two people to stay together?

"Didi…", she began as he checked on his seatbelt.

He looked at her in surprise. She rarely uses his nickname.

"Yue?"

Her conviction steamrolling thru her hesitations, she took his hand because for the very first time, she was going to say something out loud to someone other than Xiao Wen.

And saying it out loud made it so much more real… saying it out loud turns it into something she truly cannot run away from – at least, not anymore.

"Nian Zhen is going to propose to me."

Dylan's face lit up at the news but quickly became confused because of her lack of enthusiasm.

"Isn't this great news?"

"It should be, shouldn't it?", she bit down on her lip.

"It should be", he declared slowly, "but why do you look like it isn't?"

She locked eyes with him at the same time their descent was announced.

"I know in my heart that I do want to marry him, Didi, I do. BUT I can't marry him now… at least not just yet."

It took a few beats of them staring into each other's eyes until Yue saw understanding dawn on him. "Are you afraid that if you tell him this, he will leave you?"

She nodded weakly.

"But he loves you."

"I think he might be feeling the pressures of settling down. Will his love for me be enough to make him wait?"

"It should be enough", he responded strongly.

She let out one of the deepest sighs in the world. "It should be but… we both know it isn't."

He bit down on his lip and she knew that if it was up to him, he would reassure her, he might even promise her the world.

But it isn't up to him.

Yue immediately looked up the ceiling to stop her tears from falling.

Dylan squeezed her right hand.

"I took this vacation because I wanted to clear my head", she shared, "And maybe… because I'm trying to test out how to do things on my own again. I haven't done that in years."


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Not her.

Dylan pleaded to someone in the heavens as he heard it – the reason why she made such an uncharacteristic move, the reason why she is on vacation all by herself half-way across the world, the reason why her eyes lose light during the moments she thinks no one is looking.

He grappled for words to use to comfort or reassure her as she admitted that she's now trying to see how it would be like to be single again because she knows that she would be splitting up with her boyfriend.

But… how could he respond to that when he isn't Nian Zhen?

How could he respond to that when as a friend to HER boyfriend, he knows that what Yue fears is possible?

If she rejects his proposal, Nian Zhen WILL break up with her.

EVEN if he loved her.

Dylan recalled him just saying over beers recently that his paternal grandfather has been pressuring him to start a family to show stability. He's getting older (the man is a few years senior to him and Yue) and his Father is growing older and needs to groom his heir soon.

However, members of their company's Board of Directors are unlikely to support him (even if he is the heir) if he is unable to settle down. A Bachelor is more likely to be involved in scandals. And Nian Zhen has already been involved in salacious rumors more than once.

A CEO's reputation affects his company.

ALWAYS.

And their family will lose hold of their own business if he does not shape up.

Nian Zhen knows it.

Dylan knows it.

And… Yue knows it.

He looked at one of his very best friends and saw the inevitability of it.

Her heart will shatter into a million pieces.

There is no going around it.

Unable to truly say anything to her that might at least settle her mind, he decided to just continue holding on to her hand even as they descended from the helicopter.

"Dylan", she whispered to him as they emerged from the tarmac.

"Yes?", he asked a little distractedly.

"Are you ok?"

He almost wanted to laugh at that.

Here she is, her world about to fall apart, and she asks him – HIM – if he is ok.

"I don't know", he answered and then tugged at her hand, "Are you?"

That made her look down and he wanted to slap himself because that was stupid.

Of course, she isn't ok. WHAT THE HELL WANG HE DI.

"Sorry, Yue", he whispered.

She shook her head and lifted her face to him, her eyes telling him it isn't his fault.

Damn it!

He wished it was, though.

Like all the times they would bicker and fight about something and she would become upset with him.

Because if this was his fault, he'd be able to do something.

He wouldn't feel so helpless.

"Signor, Signorina, welcome."

His dive in to melancholy was halted by the introduction of a major domo from their hotel, Alejandro, along with a chauffeur, Miguel, who welcomed them and handed Yue a bouquet of flowers as soon as they arrived.

They responded with smiles and allowed themselves to be ushered into the car.

He just continued to hold on to her hand and he felt happy that she allowed him.

They left the airport, and, in a few seconds, the sheer beauty of Amalfi further engulfed them and seemed to embrace them as they were driven along the coastline.

The Italian sun happily shone yet Dylan could not contain his sadness in knowing that despite the wonders of this majestic place and the happiness Yue's eyes are alight with, it's only temporary.

He tried to enjoy the ride in the same way she seems to but cannot keep his mind from wandering.

Why must it be this difficult really?

Why can't happy people just stay happy?

Why do people have to care about so many other things and sacrifice what is already right in front of them just thinking that maybe they are going to be happier?

Why can't people just be satisfied?

Why –

He stopped himself.

This line of thinking can slowly deteriorate his OWN situation and as it is, he isn't in a very good place himself in terms of relationships.

He and Bai are in limbo.

In love, yes, but traversing different roads, moving in different directions.

And he feels their distance every day now.

And it is a distance that doesn't free him but stifles him.

Will Yue be able to bear something like this when it happens to her?

He knows (it is hard not to know), that despite her petite frame, and soft exterior, she is one of the toughest cookies around.

But he also knows that anyone THAT strong isn't indestructible.

He's seen her break down before.

He does not want to see that ever again.

They arrived at the hotel resort and Yue cooed at how breathtaking the view is, once again distracting him from spiraling downwards.

"You will love the view from your suite then, signorina", Alejandro informed her as their staff was introduced to them – a chef, four maids, a page, and their gardener.

"Wow!", she exclaimed to Dylan in Mandarin, "You went all out in this."

"Signor truly did", Alejandro responded in Mandarin, surprising Yue, "Your staff understands Mandarin, signorina, and will be at your service 24/7."

The major domo gave the warning in such a warm manner that he felt impressed.

"Thank you, Alejandro. Thank you everyone. We look forward to having a great vacation", he finally spoke up, "Can you show us to our room?"

"Of course, Signor. Please follow me."

* * *

They've been holding hands.

Yue only realized it when he had to let hers go as Alejandro left them after showing them all the amenities of their suite.

"I think both rooms are of the same size", Dylan told her as he checked out the other bed.

The suite split into two rooms with an adjacent door that can be locked on both sides and he seemed to be asking her indirectly that she can choose whatever side of the suite she'd like to have.

Strangely, it was not immediately what she cared about for she was bothered by how weird it felt having her hands to herself again.

When she told him the truth during their helicopter ride and he held her hand through all of it because, it seemed, he just didn't know what to say but wanted to make things alright for her, she felt his sincerity.

That has always been the thing with him.

She and Dylan became fast friends during the first time they ever worked together because he isn't a pretentious jerk and he wants to continually connect to people. They were friends with the production crew but it is Dylan who has gone out of his way the most to always treat people well.

He has even become friends with most of their camera men, production assistants, make-up artists, and tech crews.

She even went to hang out with him once in a meet-up of everyone he has worked with because some of them, she has worked with too, and he knows that both she and the production folks would love to be given the chance to catch up.

He's genuine.

He's honest.

And he really looks out for everyone even though his method of showing it is thru teasing them.

"I can sleep in any one of these rooms. You choose!", she told him now.

"No, you choose."

"Dylan… you "coerced" me in to coming with you in what, I assume, would probably be one of the most memorable vacations of my life so… choose what room you want to be in. THAT is probably the only thing I could give back to you."

He grinned at that. "Ok. Ok."

He walked towards the first room they went into and plopped himself down the bed like a big kid, closing his eyes.

Yue giggled at this but then remembered that moment during the car ride when he seemed to be in a trance as he stared at the car window where her face was reflected.

He looked worried and, while it touched her to know how concerned he is for her, she shared the situation, not to worry him, but just to let out what's weighing her heart down because if she continued on this vacation without saying a word, she would do Italy a disservice by not allowing it to heal her.

She decided to plop down beside him. "Don't worry about me."

Dylan opened his eyes. "I always worry about you."

"Well… don't worry more than you usually do despite what I said in the helicopter."

He kept silent.

She took that as a green light to continue.

"Right now, the only people who know about what's happening to Nian Zhen and I are Xiao Wen, Jia Qi, and you. I haven't told anyone else because every time I voiced it out, it felt like I was voicing our "split" into existence and… I haven't fully accepted it yet."

Is its stupid of her to hope for a different outcome?

Or is it completely delusional?

"It's true I came here to Italy to try being single because, in this place, nothing reminds me of him. We have never gone on a vacation here. We have never even talked of Italy as a possible destination for us. I don't know why that is."

They've gone to Paris, to Hawaii, to Fiji Island, to Spain, but never to Italy.

"And I don't want to be surrounded with memories of him right now when I know that soon enough that is all he is going to be… a memory."

"Yue…", the crack in his voice mirrored the cracks in her heart.

"Didi, help me create memories here, memories that I will hold on to, memories of things I know I CAN DO even if he isn't with me anymore."

"What do you want to do?"

She considered that. "Hmmmmm…"

"Well, I've been in the same situation, remember? I can make a few suggestions."

"Ok. What?"

"Think of the things you have not been able to do because you were with Nian Zhen."

"Oh!"

"After I moped around when Bai decided she wanted us to break up, Xi Ze told me we should do things that I stopped doing when Bai and I got together. The first thing was we played games well in to the night together. I remember that Kang even came to play with us. And then, just like you, I went on a vacation in the alps. I bungee jumped. Bai has always been afraid of heights so we couldn't do that and she has this fear that if I do it, a freak accident might happen so I've never done it. I said yes to the Initial D remake and went through race car driving training. I shaved my head –"

"I remember that."

He laughed. "Of course I continue to hope that we'll get back together and I am actively working towards that but I'm also picking up bits and pieces of myself that I lost touch with when we were together. Xi Ze is right when he told me that it isn't a betrayal of her nor does it mean that I am abandoning all hope of being with her again. Doing things for myself does not mean I love her less. Doing things for myself means that I love her so much that I want her to have me at my best, at my most complete."

She has never thought of it that way. "Wow. Xi Ze can be intelligent when he wants to be."

"I know right?", he agreed mischievously, making the both of them snigger.

Wu Xi Ze is that one friend who can be both wise and stupid.

"Well… I am actually so confused about what I feel."

"That's normal."

"It's like I want to forget all about him now, as fast as I can, but then again I don't want to let him go. I don't want us to break up. I don't want this to be the end."

"You're in limbo."

"I am sure though that I do not want to be here."

A deep sigh. "You can't control Nian Zhen and what he decides to do. But you have full control over yourself. I have full control over myself. So, let's go back to our very first point – do things you have not been able to do because you're with Nian Zhen. Any ideas?"

She considered that and then out it came.

"I want to wear short shorts. I used to do that before but he has since stopped me."

"That's just it?"

"I want to wear tank tops too."

Dylan chuckled but continued to encourage her. "What else?"

"I want to drive in a motorcycle in the middle of the night. I think I also want to actually learn how to rap. Remember I told you before I want you to teach me but we both never got around to it because we were both busy?"

He nodded.

"I want to finish a painting of a scenic view. I've only just been able to draw people but I want to learn how to paint too. I haven't had time to learn."

"We're in the perfect place then. Everything here is scenic."

"Yes. Yes. I also want to cut my hair short again. He's always liked it long so I guess I just never considered going back to my former hairstyle and I let it grow."

"So… does that mean you'll have a fringe again?"

She rolled her eyes. He's always teased her about her fringes. "Oh shut up. You shaved your head."

"I look good with shaved head."

"I look even better with a fringe", she countered, and then belatedly realized he is teasing her ALREADY about it. She slapped his shoulder.

"Well… let's start off with that short list first."

"We'll do ALL of that?!"

He sat up and looked down at her. "Of course!"

"What?! Right now?!"

His eyes lit up excitedly. "Why not? The first on your list is a change in wardrobe, right? Let's go shopping."

"You're coming with me?!"

He smirked at her. "Who else is going to come with you? Do you want Alejandro to come with you? Besides, between the two of us, who is the ex-boyfriend of a top model?"

She looked at him fearfully.

"OH COME ON! We've shopped together!"

"But that has been such a long time already. And I'm going to be looking for short shorts and such revealing tops."

"Miss Shen Yue, are you afraid I will be attracted to you?"

That made blood come up to her face. "You sound as if that's impossible."

His brow rose. "Of course it is. We're like brothers. How can I be attracted to you?"

She sat up too. "WOW DIDI! And here I was thinking how mature and caring you've become."

He tackled her. "Oh stop! You know you're pretty. You don't need an ego boost from me."

"I'M NOT ASKING FOR AN EGO BOOST!", she said as she tried to fight him off.

He easily lifted her off the bed and on to his shoulders, like a bag of rice.

"DYLAN!"

"Stop fidgeting or I'll carry you up until the car like this."

* * *

"I am guessing he already told you that they're together in Italy right now", Li Jia Qi told her boyfriend, who was busy looking through her magazine spread.

Wu Xi Ze nodded. "I am sure she told you about it too already."

"Yue said he rescued her from a rampaging car."

"He didn't immediately realize it was her", he related, "He actually thought she was a kid."

"I'm glad he's there, though."

"Me too."

"Do you think…", she floated the idea and then stopped.

They've been friends for the longest time – all of them. And while she and Xi Ze eventually became a couple, none of the others really followed suit.

Although, of course, they didn't pressure the others in to it, Jia Qi has always held a torch deep inside her heart for Didi and Yue coming together but she has never voiced it out to anyone, except to Xi Ze.

Those two have always had such a wonderful friendship that they never truly explored further.

Jia Qi doesn't know if it's true that they just are not attracted to one another or if they just decided on being friends but it's just never happened for them.

"Well… who knows", Xi Ze responded, "This is the first time in a long while that they are both "single" technically since Yue is still in a relationship with Nian Zhen but, that's probably going to end up in splitsville anyway."

"Is Didi really not over Bai yet?"

"That man never knows when to give up, you know him. And besides, as I said, Yue is just technically "single". She hasn't even broken up with Nian Zhen yet."

"Of course. Of course."

His hand patted her head. "Don't lose heart, though. They're in one of the most romantic countries in the world… and remember, I didn't realize I was falling for you until I actually hit the ground."

That made her smile.

"Also… that guy actually scrapped all his plans for Bai and put Yue first. He's NEVER done anything like that before. She still holds a special place in his heart. Maybe he's always just thought of it as friendship."

"And are you going to tell him it isn't?"

"If I know him, I won't have to tell him. Maybe in a month's time, he'll be the one to tell me."


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Four Years Ago…**

"_It seems my brother likes your friend", Huei An commented to Dylan when they reached the bar at the same time._

_He looked over his left shoulder to where Heui An had pointed at Nian Zhen and Yue, laughing in conversation._

_That made him smirk. "It would be hard for anyone to not fall for Yue. Your brother won't be immune to her charms."_

"_I could say the same about Nian Zhen."_

"_Oh! Yue has better sense, though. Unless your brother is serious about her, she'll put him in arm's length."_

"_Do I sense a hint of jealousy?"_

"_Not at all", he replied and then turned to the bartender to give his order. He waited for her to do the same before continuing, "Yue and I are the best of friends. I just know that about her."_

_Huei An grimaced. "That's good to hear. You are far more open-minded than Kang is."_

"_Kang is everyone's older brother. It's normal for him to look out for her, especially since he knows your brother better than anyone of us. Don't be jealous of Yue."_

"_No. I'm not jealous at all", she denied quite strongly._

_Dylan chuckled. "Really? Didn't you come here to test what my reaction would be like and compare it to how Kang reacted?"_

_The woman levied him with a curious look. "You're ALSO far more astute than I thought you would be."_

_This made him raise a brow at her before putting on a more serious face. _

"_Huei An, Kang is your boyfriend and he loves you. Don't doubt him over his protectiveness of Yue because you will continually doubt him in a lot of things AND with a lot of girls. She isn't the only one that he considers a close friend or almost like a sibling. Of course, he won't show so much caring for them now to spare your feelings but if you ask him, he won't deny his affection for his friends. He's an honest person, you must know that."_

"_So you heard us."_

"_It was hard not to hear what you were talking about. I sat right next to the both of you."_

"_I – I was just surprised that he would react like that, that's all."_

"_Or you were trying to test him and it backfired."_

_She released a breath. "Ok. Maybe I was."_

"_Don't be like that. Why can't you just go straight to the point and ask him if he likes her?", he shook his head._

"_I don't want him to think I am jealous."_

"_But you ARE jealous."_

_Huei An pouted at him. "Dylan, a girl can't just say she's jealous. Especially when she really shouldn't be."_

"_If you can't say you're jealous because you know you shouldn't be, then chose to not be jealous. You are causing yourself, and someone who also loves you, unnecessary hurt."_

"_WOW. You schooled me there."_

"_I actually don't want to. But I also don't want you hurting Kang when he doesn't need to be hurt."_

_Her face softened at his declaration. "You know what? I didn't think you would look out for Kang like this. You guys normally butt heads."_

"_Kang is the eldest and I am the youngest in our family, that's why we butt heads all the time. But it doesn't mean that we aren't brothers and that I won't call you out if you do something stupid that could hurt him."_

"_I see."_

"_Also… I may not have said it at the start but since we're being honest, Kang has told us before that your brother is a player AND that he has a crush on Yue", his eyes lit up, alive with warning, "More than being worried about what Kang will do, you should worry about what I will do if ever your brother hurts her in any way."_

* * *

**Present Day…**

"Do you feel sick?", Kang asked her in the middle of dinner.

She's been releasing sigh after sigh and pushing food around her plate.

Huei An expelled a breath full of pent-up frustration and gave up trying to eat altogether. "I'm feeling angry with my brother."

He stopped eating too and took her right hand in his. "Is this over his proposal to Yue?"

She nodded. "He's going to rush her."

"I am not trying to invalidate what you feel but, he does love her and she loves him. I know that he might be rushing them getting married because of your grandfather but it might not be such a bad thing."

She "tskked" in annoyance. "If he loves her, he won't listen to my father and grandfather. He's still too young to even be handed over management of the company. He should know this, logically. They're only pressuring him to do this because they're afraid he could go back to his old ways of partying and womanizing. They really love how Yue has been able to transform him so they're doing this."

"Maybe Yue might agree to marry him."

"She won't RIGHT NOW", Huei An responded with conviction, "Yue still has so much that she wants to do and we were just talking about this a week ago. I even told her that since it will be some time before she even has to think of marriage, she should really do everything she wants to."

"Maybe she'll change her mind."

Sometimes, she wonders who is Yue's friend between the two of them. "Are we not talking about Shen Yue? Isn't she one of the most stubborn females, you know? I believe you told me this a hundred times already."

"It's just that I know anything can happen."

She took her hand back. "Kang, over the past years, I've come to love Yue as a friend. I am thankful that her relationship with my brother has transformed him for the better and, although I love teasing him, I want what is best for him and for her. AND THIS ISN'T IT."

Her boyfriend looked at her furrowed eyebrows and understood that this is far more serious than her normal bouts of "irritation".

She doesn't call him by name unless she's already truly annoyed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make light of your anger."

Another sigh.

"I thought that all that pressure won't get to him but it seems I am wrong."

"Nian Zhen truly cares for your company, that's why."

"He should also care for himself if he truly cares for the company. Putting himself in a situation where he can lose Yue is NOT taking care of himself. I know how much he loves her. When she refuses marriage, he'll be so devastated, he wouldn't even understand how selfish this move is."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

She bit her lip in consideration.

Kang and Nian Zhen have become as close as brothers over the years.

Inspite of her boyfriend's initial concerns because of how talked about Nian Zhen's lifestyle was before and how he decided to pursue one of his closest friends, they have eventually settled into a relationship that Huei An is proud of.

Even if they are of the same age, his brother looks up to Kang.

"I'm not sure if it will help."

"As somebody who is both a friend of Yue and his, it might help. We'll never know unless I try it."

That's right.

She took his hand again and looked him dead-serious in the eye. "When you talk to him, tell him that HE IS rushing Yue. I am sure that they have talked about her future plans, as well, and he knows that there is still so much she wants to do. He shouldn't take that away from her. He is only going to hurt them both."

He squeezed on it. "Do I tell him that if he truly loves her, he shouldn't put her in a difficult situation? He should respect her dreams and wait for the right time for her to finally say that after a long hard day of working towards her aspirations, she wants to come home to him. He must love her enough to know that marriage is not the ultimate test of his commitment, it is staying with her and supporting her even when he has no ring to hold on to yet – just her words – that right now, he is her biggest inspiration and the one that keeps her moving forward."

Huei An felt her heartbeat quicken, her legs turn to jelly as her boyfriend continued, "If he truly loves her, he will wait for her because, cliché as it sounds, she is worth the wait. No matter how long."

She reached over the table to kiss him, surprising them both.

Kang smiled. "What was that for?"

"For agreeing to talk to Nian Zhen… but more for loving me."

"I think I deserve more than a quick peck, then", he responded mischievously with a wink.

She shook her head at him and laughed.

This time, her boyfriend reached over the table to kiss her.

Huei An whispered a thank you to the gods in heaven for sending this man to her and an additional prayer that her brother might be more open to becoming like Kang rather than pushing his own way and making Yue choose.

Every woman should have the opportunity to run after their dreams as the right person keeps up to finish the race with them.

"Be that person, brother", she thought to herself, "Run with her… not against her."

* * *

Yue can't remember the last time she went shopping with a guy to comment on her choices.

"That's still too long", Dylan told her as she picked denim shorts off a rack.

"What?! This is already three inches above my knees."

He shook his head and looked at her in disbelief. "My Mom has better taste than you do", he then moved her out of the way, picked at least five choices, and handed them to her, "Try them and I'll pick tops for you."

"You'll what?!"

"Do I need to repeat myself woman?", he pointed at the dressing rooms, "Go now and do not say a word."

Her eyes widened in uncertainty, remembering that his ex-girlfriend has one of the most fearless fashion choices she has ever seen.

Of course, Bai always looked ethereal in them AND… she isn't Bai.

"Didi, don't go overboard, ok?"

He rolled his eyes at her and motioned for her to leave him.

She took a deep breath as she turned towards the first dressing room and laid down his choices at a mini table. After a minute, he knocked on her door. "Heads up", he warned her as he handed over an array of tops above the door, "I also included two dresses. I think you should try those on first and then show me."

"Hold on! Hold on!", she countered, "Are you really going to check on how I look?"

"Of course. Who else will?"

"I suddenly feel shy and unsure about this."

"Don't be! We're doing what is number one on your list and I am here to make sure you look amazing doing it."

He selected a white and red sun dress for her. Soft cotton material.

She put the white one on and despite being more body-hugging than most of what she has recently been wearing on a daily basis, she like how it fitted her.

Dylan's going to be smug about this.

"Don't take too long", he told her from behind the door, "Come on. Show me."

How he knows that she's done fitting the dress is beyond her.

Sometimes, the man's intuition scares her.

She slowly opened the door and saw him standing just across it.

He raised a brow for her to fully open the door and just as she predicted, smirked at her. "You look beautiful in it. Go change to the red one!"

Yue felt her face heat up at the compliment and immediately closed the door.

Dylan rarely compliments her on her looks in such a sincere manner.

The man always just teases her.

She took a deep breath to cool herself down and then proceeded to put the red dress on.

If the white dress looked amazing, this dress looked phenomenal on her.

She actually stepped back from the mirror just to look at herself.

Forgetting all about the sudden bout of embarrassment she experienced a few minutes ago, she opened the door to Dylan, whose whole face registered shock.

"WOW!", he exclaimed, making Yue giggle.

"I think your reaction is enough", she teased.

He laughed, catching himself. "Need I remind you that I picked that dress out?"

Of course, he'd remind her of that.

She made a face at him.

"Go back and try on the shorts and tops", he commanded, "We still need to look for a hairstylist."

Eventually, they bought everything Dylan picked for her. And he pushed her to change in to the white summer dress, even going as far as joking with the sales lady that they'll leave behind her old outfit to be shredded.

"I didn't know you're already this fluent in Italian", she commented, "You really studied hard for your last role."

"Remember when I couldn't sleep out of stress just trying to make sure I pronounced words correctly?", he took the shopping bags from her and led the way out of the shop, "Even my manager knows how to speak Italian now because I forced him to speak to me using it. I didn't want to just wing this because if I am acting as a genius of Chinese descent who grew up in Naples, I shouldn't be speaking Italian like some tourist."

He has always impressed Yue with his dedication to their craft.

Sadly, not all of the actors from their generation are the same. She just recently finished a project with someone whose popularity exploded from a previous drama and he had come on to work using the same acting method he used in his previous series.

He was called out by the director over it but he didn't even heed the call-out.

Dylan would lose sleep over his accent while some actors just do whatever they want.

He deserves the title of being one of the New Kings of Chinese Entertainment.

"It shows. You speak like a local."

He smiled and said nothing more as they enjoyed the beauty of the day outside.

Picturesque.

Enchanting.

Almost every corner can take your breath away.

"This is the salon that Alejandro suggested", Dylan announced and they entered it in high spirits.

The smell of lacquer and vanilla assaulted both of their senses as soon as they stepped in, and a gorgeous middle-aged woman welcomed them.

"Mr. Wang and Ms. Shen?", she asked in perfect english.

"Yes", they both confirmed.

"Welcome to our little salon! I am Kelley", she answered warmly, "Alejandro called about you."

"That's great!", Dylan said as they were guided towards a cubicle, "She's getting her hair cut and I'm just here to support her."

"Sure Sir. We have a lounge area, where you can wait for her."

"I'll see you in a bit then", he declared as another salon staff popped up to help him with the shopping bags.

Yue nodded and then heard him declining the assistance just as he sauntered away.

She then noticed Kelley still looking back at him. "What a handsome young man", she announced and then smiled at her through the mirror, "The both of you are such a good-looking couple."

It isn't new to her that she and Dylan are often called a couple. They did play one of the most iconic couples in drama history.

However, in light of what had just happened to them, she felt blood coming up to her face again.

Kelley excused herself to ready her scissors and Yue took deep breaths to cool herself down.

Maybe she hadn't spent all that much time with Dylan in a long while that's why today has been strange, somehow. Or maybe it's because she is just overwhelmed at what he has done for her, even when she did not ask for it. Or maybe she really shouldn't think too much because they are, after all, brothers, and this is what brothers do.

Or maybe… maybe she is just touched… that in the midst of her confusion, he came in like the sun, peeping through the clouds to remind her that she may be nearing the end of a relationship with someone who has always been beside her for years but that doesn't mean she will be alone.

She remembered his words from a few years ago.

"_You can always call on me any time, any day, anywhere. I will be there with you."_

And if the past days, the past months, the past years since the two of them met, are anything to go by, Dylan is truly a man of his word.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Ting has been together with Dylan's best friend, Li Xi Zi, for a year when she decided to introduce an up and coming model she has become friends with to the other boys.

She had initially tried to pair Bai to Kuan because her friend liked soft and gentle guys and Kuan is the softest of all of them.

But it was Didi and Bai who hit it off upon their first conversation, eventually becoming a couple after a few months of their meeting.

And although the first part of their relationship had to be long distance (because both of them were flying to different locations for work), everyone cheered them on and wanted them to succeed because of how dedicated they were to one another.

There was even a time she told Xi Zi that she envied the two.

As time progressed, Dylan showed his consistency while Ting noticed her friend, Bai, start displaying erratic behavior.

It began with small things.

She would get jealous with his friendship with a female co-star.

She would stalk the times he is online on social media and check if he had already said goodnight before and after he was online.

More than once, she admitted to Ting to checking out his phone when he isn't looking.

And then it snowballed.

She would make it difficult for him to see her and say yes to jobs that she knows might be at the same time he is free from work and then, have him visit her on set, even showing him off.

She wouldn't answer his phone calls and then pretend she was busy and be all sympathetic and apologetic about missing his call and talk to him as if nothing happened.

Once, Bai even confronted another model who was paired with Dylan for a shoot and it took her management and Ting working as a middle man to assuage the other model and ask her to not go public with what happened.

This led Ting confronting Bai about this seeming "lack of trust".

"Has Dylan been unfaithful?"

"No."

"Ok. Has Dylan showed interest in another girl that is beyond the normal appreciation of her beauty?"

"No."

"Does he seem like he isn't in love with you anymore?"

"No."

"Then I don't get it!"

She asked Bai what is the reason for her behavior.

Her friend explained that there are so many people attracted to him and she feels inadequate.

Ting sat her down and talked her trough it. Being in the fashion industry, she knew all about feeling inadequate, feeling insecure, feeling like you are never enough.

Models like them eat rejections for breakfast and the pressure of looking your best but still not looking like the client wants you too can make anyone go crazy.

And being with Dylan could add to that pressure since he is one of the biggest superstars in their country – the world even.

"I can't help it", Bai declared, "Every time someone comments about him, gushes about him, declares they love him, or asks me about him, I just... I just lose it."

Being in a relationship with one of the most attractive men in the world has never been easy.

"Do not forget who you are Bai. You are a model, declared as the up and coming face of China. You walk for all of the major fashion houses. You are not just anyone. Remember who you are too", she advised.  
And that was probably what triggered the woman to ask for a break from Dylan.

"Ting, this isn't your fault. Please do not apologize", the man himself told her a month after it happened, "Also, I am supportive of Bai doing this. If she believes that this will help our relationship, I am all for it. If she is doing this just for herself, I am still all for it. I want to see her happy and I think that supporting her in going after her dream is right. So... I maybe sad that we have to go on break but I've seen better perspective now. I was being selfish those first few weeks but I understand why she has to do this. Do not apologize to me."

She was feeling guilty after learning from Xi Zi that Dylan has succumbed to depression after the break-up. All the boys had to take him out of his hole and the continuous support of their other friends helped in getting him back on his feet.

He was never alone during that time.

They all took turns keeping him company.

Ting just loved THAT about their friendship.

"Didi is calling", she announced now to Bai, as they prepared to go out for their last night in Rome.

Bai motioned for her to just ignore the phone. Then her friend went back to the restroom to finish her make-up.

The call ended but Didi continued to call again.

"Bai", she bellowed, "I'm going to answer it. Tell him you're busy or something. I can't just let this go."

"Ting!"

She answered the phone and dashed out of Bai's room, going towards the suite's balcony.

"Didi!", she greeted cheerfully.

"Ting?"

"Yes. Yes", she tried her best to continue being chipper, "Bai's in the shower because we're going out in a while for a party. Want to leave a message for her?"

"No need. I just wanted to see what she's up to. You ladies enjoy your party."

"We will! And oh yeah, I was talking to Xi Zi last night. He seems really bored and does not have anyone to play games with, hurry your ass home, will you?"

Dylan laughed. "Why is your boyfriend my problem? You hurry your ass home."

She joined in his laughter. "You know he won't play with me because he's still sore about the time I beat him in League of Legends."

"That's why you should get on home and play with him again. He'll get so frustrated by it, he'll forget all about me."

They exchanged banter for a few more minutes before finally saying goodbye and before Didi asked about her shoe size. She wondered why but then remembered that Didi is a low-key sort of Santa Claus.

He's quite generous with all of his friends and she wouldn't be surprised to receive something from him anytime soon.

"You seemed happy", Bai sneered at her.

"It's been a long while since we got to talk because of our schedules. Besides, you could have been the one talking to him happily."

"I just don't want to talk to him."

"Why?"

Bai released a defeated sigh. "He's supposed to surprise me with a trip to Amalfi. I know because I coaxed it out of his assistant. He cleared two weeks of his schedule for me."

"You asked his assistant?!"

"I was curious!"

"BAI!"

"What?!"

"You are not even his girlfriend anymore. You shouldn't even be checking on him like that!"

"I said I was curious, ok? He promised he'd meet me here and then even hinted at a surprise and then... he just dropped all of it."

"Haven't we already talked about this?!", she could not believe how her friend could just be this blase, "And didn't Dylan himself call you to explain? YOU TOLD HIM it was alright."

"Well, after learning that it wasn't just a mere surprise, can you blame me for being disappointed?"

"You weren't even supposed to know in the first place!"

"Why are you so angry? Am I not your friend? Shouldn't you be on my side?"

Ting swears that soon, she'd pop a vein. "Bai! You have no hold on him. YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM, IF YOU NEED REMINDING! What he does to try to woo you back and what he doesn't do are not things you should concern yourself about in this manner!"

Bai raised a brow. "Again... why are you so angry? Are you angry on his behalf? Are you taking his side now?"

God.

"Weirdly enough, I am actually on your side. That's why I am so frustrated with you right now and frustrated with myself."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm rooting for you and Dylan. I have always rooted for the both of you. I INTRODUCED YOU TO HIM!", she handed the phone to her friend, "But I can't keep rooting for you to be with him if you do not trust him and you do not believe in what he feels for you. That is unfair for Dylan and he is such a good man. He's one of the rare ones."

Bai's face turned red in anger. "I always thought you'd be the one to understand me. I always thought you'd be the one to support me in this."

She raised her hand up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"TING!"

"I've decided I won't be going to the party", she picked her bag up and decided she'd go around Rome and explore instead, "You have fun."

* * *

"Are you ok?", Yue asked him as their car neared the hotel.

He relaxed the creases on his forehead and smiled at her. "It's just I've been having difficulty getting a hold of Bai."

"Is she busy?"

Dylan nodded. "She's attending a party and was doing her make-up when I called a while ago."

"I'm sure she'll get back to you as soon as she returns from the party."

"I hope so."

"She'll get back to you!"

He patted her newly-cut hair. "Don't worry about us. We'll be ok. Bai has just been really busy."

Her look of worry did not leave her face though, despite his assurance. "I feel like I've been selfish. I've been too focused on my issues and... you've done so much for me already."

"Yue... you talk as if we aren't brothers. When my break-up was still fresh, you and Kuan and Zuer all dragged me to dinner. And when I had to go to Shanghai, you picked me up from my shoot so we can watch a movie. And don't say that it isn't only you who did that. I KNOW. Everyone of you guys did what you can for me to never feel alone at that time. And I promised myself that if anyone of you needed me, I would be there for you. This is just payback. It's not a big deal so stop, ok?"

"DIDI, THIS IS A WHOLE VACATION!", she countered.

He smirked. "Well... I will expect the same from you next time."

She punched his arm. "Not everyone is as rich as you are."

"Of course", he messed her hair, "You are richer."

"STOP THAT!", she complained just as their car came to a stop.

Ushers helped them with all of their purchases and Alejandro informed them that refreshments have been prepared in their private patio and veranda overlooking the sea.

"OH MY GOD!", Yue's exclamation made his face light up.

He purposely let her walk ahead of him.

Alejandro set-up a canvas, watercolors, brushes, and easels right beside the table for afternoon snacks.

"So, we've done two out of your list, right?"

"...And this is the third", she announced happily.

"This is the third", he confirmed.

She faced him and came in for a hug.

Dylan felt her happiness and gratefulness and embraced her just as tightly as she is doing to him.

"I'm almost scared to be way too happy about the things you are doing for me because if time comes, you might ask for something of the same value and I can't give it to you."

He laughed.

"I know you! You'll be able to return this to me "IF" the time comes."

She leaned away from him and shook her head vehemently. "You don't understand... when I came to Italy I was so confused about everything that's happening to me. I don't know what I felt. I don't know what I should do. I just... I felt lost somehow –"

Yue looked overwhelmed and he smiled at her encouragingly.

He could feel it.

She is breaking through something.

" – I'm happy you found me", she finally continued, "I'm happy you found me and I'm happy that I have realized what I have been looking for."

"And what are you looking for?", he prodded.

"I'm looking for myself – this girl that I thought isn't there anymore when I became Nian Zhen's girlfriend." Her eyes watered with unshed tears and he hugged her again, knowing how important this is.

He had the same realization a few months back.

We lose a part of ourselves when we begin a relationship with someone.

It isn't their fault.

It could be partly our fault for allowing it.

But at the end of the day, one must realize it and work to regain the important parts of one's self that should not disappear just because we have become someone's partner.

His break-up with Bai was triggered by something like this.

Of course, Yue and Nian Zhen are still pretty much together and he does hope that they wouldn't have to break up anytime soon but if, inevitably, they do... he is happy that he has helped Yue rediscover herself somehow.

For this will make things easier.

Not less painful.

But still... easier to bear.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Four years ago…**

"_They're very close", Nian Zhen commented to Kang as they watched Dylan and Yue competitively play against one another in the humongous claw machine found at the ground floor of a super arcade center. _

_Huei An closed out the four-floor adult playground and invited as many friends as she can for her birthday celebration._

_Kang had joked that he didn't know he had a kid for a girlfriend._

"_If you are going to pursue Yue, you cannot be jealous of her relationship with Didi or any of her other friends", he commented to Huei An's brother now._

_The man had talked to him about wanting to date Yue and he's been giving him advice on how to win the woman's heart._

"_Who says I'm jealous? I'm just making an observation."_

_He snorted. "And out of everyone that Yue has interacted with, you decide to make that observation with Dylan."_

_Nian Zhen managed to look red in the face. "Well… they sort of seem special to one another."_

_Kang clamped him on the shoulder. "Don't get jealous of Dylan."_

"_I just told you, I'm not jealous."_

"_Sure. And I am not your sister's boyfriend."_

_The other guy removed his hand and shook his head. "I really am not."_

"_Make sure that you are not. Those two are inseparable and are almost like siblings already. If there is any guy friend of Yue's that you should be wooing for his good graces, it should be Dylan."_

"_Not you?"_

"_They're closer than we are. And Yue truly values his opinion more than anyone else's."_

"_Isn't he younger than her?"_

"_So?"_

"_I mean… it's just… it's amazing he's managed to gain her trust like that."_

"_I told you. They're like siblings", Yue just managed to give Dylan a punch to his side as she took over the claw machine, "They look out for one another."_

"_So like best friends?"_

_He shook his head._

_It could be a little hard to define their relationship because Kang knows for a fact that Yue talks a lot more to other guys like Kuan and Fei Qi Ming about matters of the heart. And that she really doesn't consider any of her guy friends, a best friend._

_But when it comes to important decisions in her life, she definitely puts more store in to what Didi would say._

_He's seen it several times, first hand. _

_When Yue is at a crossroads, she looks for Didi._

"_What are they then?", Nian Zhen followed-up._

"_It's hard to really put a name to it. But what you should know is that the moment you get jealous of Dylan, you lose. The moment you think of separating Yue from Dylan, you lose. The moment you police her friendship with him, you lose."_

"_Jesus!"_

_He chuckled. "Nian Zhen, as I said, probably the closest thing you could call them is siblings. Ever since they became friends, they've really developed a strong and supportive bond of one another."_

_It could be because she was Dylan's very first leading lady._

_Or he could be Yue's very first leading man that she truly became friends with._

_No one really knows for sure what makes their bond special._

_But it is._

_It's so special that it has become a hot topic for entertainment media outlets – a mouse game of "are they" or "aren't they"._

"_And all of you ARE sure they are not together?"_

"_They're not together", Kang confirmed to him._

_It would be difficult to hide for those two if they are._

_But in his mind he added… "We all think, though, that they should be."_

_Of course, Nian Zhen does not need to know that._

* * *

**Present Day…**

"Are you really proposing to Yue?", Kang asked as they ordered coffee after lunch.

There was a scoff and a shake of the head from Nian Zhen. "Of course, you'd know about it. My sister really does not keep anything secret from you, does she?"

He did not like the other man's tone but reminded himself that other than what Huei An has asked of him, he, himself, wants her brother to put things in a better perspective regarding this marriage proposal and for himself to better understand what drives the other man to push for it as well.

He knows his girlfriend's concerns but he'd also like to know whether it truly is only happening because of pressure from their family or if, somehow or someway, maybe Yue has expressed a desire to be married already and Nian Zhen is just heeding that.

"I assume then, that you are serious", he finally responded, brushing off the jibe.

A sigh.

"We've been together for three years now. We love each other. We're both of the right age. I'm past 30. She's already 28. And I think that at this point in our lives, this is already the perfect time to take things to the next level."

"Does this mean you've at least talked with her about the possibility of getting married soon?"

"Of course! We've even had discussions about how she wants the wedding ceremony to just be simple and spent with our family and closest friends."

Ok. That does sound like Yue.

Although it's very vague and with the way it was said, Kang thinks that Yue might have mentioned it in a very general sense.

"Have you talked with her parents?"

"I already did."

He's thorough at least. "They agreed to it?"

Nian Zhen shrugged. "It took a little convincing. She is an actress, after all, and at the peak of her career. But they eventually agreed with me that we are both at the right age and it wouldn't be too bad to soon have their own grandchildren."

Kang sighed internally.

He hoped Yue's parents would have been a little more resistant to the idea. Especially her father.

Although, he can understand how they may have been excited at the prospect of grandchildren since Yue's brother is already going to University soon and Yue is a grown woman, who already lives on her own.

It can be lonely.

He hears the same from his own parents.

"Have you talked to any of Yue's other friends about your plans? Like Xiao Wen?"

"Kang, if I tell Xiao Wen, Yue would surely know about it. I really want it to be a surprise for her."

That's a good point, although… "You should still consult her friends about it."

"Consult?"

"Ask them if she has talked about wanting to get married. I would assume that more than her parents, she would rather talk about it to her friends."

"And why would I consult people who I am not going to marry?"

Kang closed his fists over the coffee mug in an effort to calm himself down. "So that you truly know whether your plans are aligned with Yue's. Wouldn't it be a waste of energy for you to propose and receive a refusal in the end?"

"I told you! We talked about this already."

"You are sure then that Yue won't even think of refusing you?"

Nian Zhen paused. "Why is it that you think she will refuse?"

"Why do you think she will agree?", he countered.

"I just laid everything out for you, Kang. What more do I need to say?"

He pinched at his nose.

"I can't tell you what I need to hear from you but what I can tell you is I came here today to actually hear you out", he explained, "And to see whether what you are doing will be good for the two of you. Your sister, indeed, has concerns. What I can only conclude now is… I think I understand where her concerns are coming from."

There is something wrong about the energy surrounding the other man in his quest to propose to Yue.

He might love Yue but this decision doesn't seem borne out of love.

_We've been together for three years now. We love each other. We're both of the right age. I'm past 30. She's already 28. And I think that at this point in our lives, this is already the perfect time to take things to the next level._

It sounded way too much like a business plan.

And someone like him, who is a romantic, cannot imagine justifying his decision to get married with those kinds of words.

"Let's be honest here. I can't defend my decision to you because at the very onset you are already against it."

He shook his head. "I'm not sure if I am the one who is close-minded from the very beginning of this conversation or if it's you… And since we're being honest, I asked you because I am not sure that Yue might be ready for it. But still, I've kept my mind open because sometimes, in these types of situations, a woman can change her mind and I wanted to see whether YOU would indeed be able to change hers."

"She loves me."

"Loving you is different from marrying you."

Nian Zhen's eyes darkened after he said that and in a few beats finally responded with, "If she doesn't marry me, then she doesn't love me at all."

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.

Kang could feel his blood boil.

"If she doesn't marry you and you think THAT, then you really do not deserve to be married to her at all."

* * *

"You should date the second guy again", Dylan commented as he finished his sandwich while Yue continued to paint the sunset, and her phone is mounted against the table's centerpiece so that Xiao Wen, who is in a video call, can see the both of them.

"Really?", Xiao Wen asked.

"You said you couldn't stop laughing when you were with him. I think that's a good thing, don't you?"

"But how about my first guy?"

Dylan made a face. "Wen, he's just handsome. Stop running after handsome chauvinistic men. He was late for your date, talked so much about himself (from what you told us), and even managed to comment on how you looked like your dress is too small for you. That's an asshole."

"Don't be blinded by his handsome face you!", Yue Yue warned as she paused from painting and looked at her disagreeably.

"That's right! That's right!"

"Dylan, you are handsome."

"But I am not an asshole."

Xiao Wen pouted. "OK. OK. So he was not at his best during our first date BUT BUT BUT he did ask me on a second one so that must mean he likes me too, right?"

"It doesn't mean you have had a crush on him for the longest time is he's going to suddenly become a prince", Yue reminded.

"A guy who likes you will show effort. If on your first date, he's already acting like that, it's only bound to get worse."

"OK! OK! I hear the two of you. I'll message the second guy right after this video call and tell him I'd love to go see him on Saturday!"

"Message him right now!", Dylan pushed.

"What?!"

"You can send him a message even when you're in this videocall!"

"Dylan! He'll think I'm too excited!"

"Stop that! He would appreciate knowing you ARE excited to see him again too. Don't play hard-to-get. It isn't attractive at all."

Yue laughed.

"Are you two really my friends?", Xiao Wen complained, "Dylan is scolding me and you, Yue, you are no support at all."

"It's because he is right!"

"Stop being dramatic. Did you message him already?"

"I'm going to. I'm going to! Sheeeesh! The both of you are a nightmare to talk to when you're like this."

"You wanted advice", Dylan responded and popped a grape on to his lips as he watched Xiao Wen start typing on her phone, "We're being honest!"

They had a few silent moments as Xiao Wen busied herself to type.

"I told him I –", she stopped mid-sentence, "WOW! He replied immediately and said he's looking forward to seeing me. He even sent a dancing gif."

"You just smiled."

"It was a sweet message Dylan", she answered defensively.

"I'm not saying there is anything wrong with you smiling. I just noted it so you'll realize it."

"That I smiled because of him?"

"Yes."

Xiao Wen could not help but chuckle. "I get it already. You're rooting for this guy. Don't worry. I'll give him a chance."

"Good!"

"So… when are the two of you coming back?"

"We'd probably be there by next week", Yue answered.

"Let's get some hot pot when you return?"

"Sure!", Dylan said enthusiastically.

"You enjoy the rest of your trip ok?", she waved goodbye to them, "And Yue! I love your hair! And I love your new outfits! Good thing it's still summer here and you can wear all of them when you get back!"

"I love it too! We'll see you when we get back!"

"Bye! Bye!", Dylan waved back at her and she smiled at him before putting the phone down.

She felt relief in seeing Yue looking happy.

Xiao Wen has been pretty worried since that day she learned that Yue knows Nian Zhen will propose soon and she plans to refuse.

Normally chipper and the mood maker between the two of them, her best friend became introspective and terribly reclusive during that week before she left for Italy.

She thanked the heavens again that Yue bumped into Dylan and that Dylan pushed her to come with him to Amalfi coast because it seems THAT is exactly what she needed.

"He is exactly what she needs too", the thought came to her all of a sudden and then shook her head out of it.

Yes.

There was a time once, quite a few years back, when she and Yue had a very serious discussion about Dylan but Yue decided back then that they were meant to be friends, perhaps even best friends too.

It seems the right decision too for they have been each other's rock for the longest time now.

Although Xiao Wen cannot help but wonder at this very moment… what if Yue had come to a different conclusion back then?

Or… what if her conclusion was wrong?

What if….


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"No. No. No. No. That's not how you do it", Yue felt the inflection of every word and winced.

"I rhymed it", she tried to defend against him.

"You have no feelings. Hearing you rap is just like hearing you talk", Dylan countered, asking her to repeat the verse again.

To be fair, she did warn him before he got it in his head that today would be the day he'd teach her to rap that she might find it extraordinarily difficult if he pushes for the two of them to create a whole new song and even record it.

"It's really hard."

"If you keep saying it, then it is. You have to try again."

She released a sigh and looked down at what he had written for her to rap.

_Every day. _

_Every way. _

_Every time I stay. _

_I waste. _

_In daze. _

_Have to break away. _

_I want more. _

_Have to score._

_Have to reach my goal._

_Close your eyes._

_Leave behind_

_What stops your mind._

_We will fly_

_You and I_

_We will make it through_

_Hold my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_This is what we'll do. _

Dylan told her they'll create a "hopeful" song and these lines deliver on that.

If only she and her breath could too.

She's been trying to catch it and this is only the first verse.

"I can't do it the way you do it."

"Of course you can't. You and I are different. You have to find the rhythm you are comfortable with. It doesn't mean it works for me is how it will work for you."

"Why did you have to do this verse that fast anyway?"

"Because it escalates towards the chorus. As I said, you don't have to follow my speed. We can work on this on YOUR speed."

"But it doesn't feel as powerful."

"That's why I have been saying you have to put feelings in it. The power in rap comes from the rapper's heart. If your heart is not in it, it's just as good as SPEAKING."

She tried again.

Dylan cut her off with his hand and he looked at her like she has a screw loose.

"Yue, we're both on the beach, under the Italian sun, in probably one of the most glorious places on earth. How can you be rapping like a pole?"

She looked around her and sighed.

"Can we do this on another day?"

"We can't", he answered strongly, "You listed this down as one of the things you want to do. You can't keep putting off the things you want to do just because they are hard."

OK.

He might be talking more than the rapping in that last sentence.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

"Don't be. You have to go ahead and try harder." He squeezed on her shoulder.

She nodded and tried again.

Dylan worked with her, guiding her on the places she should draw breath so as not to run out of it, until he finally told her to close her eyes as she does it for surely, she's already memorized the lines.

"I close my eyes?"

"Yes", he smirked at her and then turned serious, "Close your eyes."

She did as he said.

"And then just listen to the sound of the waves."

Water strongly splashing against the sand. Loud. And then calming. Silent for a moment. And then roaring once again.

The sea surely has its own rhythm.

"OK. Whenever you are ready you can rap."

She waited for it.

She let the beat come to her head and then did as he said.

Rap. Breathe. Rap Breathe.

It came to her easily.

"Hold my hand. Hold it tight. This is what we'll do", she finished.

Dylan hollered after a few seconds and she opened her eyes to find him smiling widely, holding his phone. "I recorded it! Good job!"

He played it for her and she laughed in relief.

It did sound good.

"I did it!"

He messed her hair. "Of course you did. Now let's work on your other verses and the chorus."

She chuckled.

If there's one thing she had always hoped she could get from Dylan, it's his tenacity. The man really does not have the word "give up" in his dictionary.

* * *

**Six Years Ago…**

"_I think she's flirting with you", Xi Zi declared as they set their drinks down the table, with a view of the street and all the people rushing about, probably on their merry ways to their own pubs._

"_All bartenders do that", Dylan responded to him_

"_She didn't flirt with me."_

_The other man just shook his head. "I'm not interested."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm just not interested."_

_Xi Zi looked back at the woman manning the bar. She's gorgeous – even far more lovely than some of the actresses he's worked with – and by the way she keeps sneaking glances at them, he can tell she's extremely interested in Didi._

"_Don't you like girls who are cool? Direct to the point? And beautiful?"_

_Besides, didn't they forsake their normal gaming night to come out so he can be distracted with girls?_

"_Yes but… not girls who are that overt about their interest."_

_Oh well. _

_Xi Zi scanned the room again._

_There are quite a few interesting prospects tonight._

"_Three o'clock."_

_Dylan turned ever so subtly. "She looks VERY dolled up. She might be waiting for someone special."_

"_The one on the table beside her?"_

"_She seems to only be interested in her phone."_

"_Seven o'clock."_

"_Not my type. More probably yours."_

"_Ok. The one coming in right now and walking towards us."_

_Dylan turned and then faced him once again and leveled him a look. _

"_That's Xi Ze."_

_He chuckled._

"_Oi!", the new arrival greeted them before sitting down._

"_Do you want anything from the bar?", he asked enthusiastically._

"_I'll have the same as you guys are having", Xi Ze replied._

"_Didi! Go get one for him!"_

_His best friend immediately caught on to his plan and shook his head vehemently. "I don't want to!"_

_They went back and forth, arguing, until Xi Ze finally asked. "What the hell is going on? It's just a drink. I'll go get it myself."_

_Dylan shrugged his shoulder. "It's not that I don't want to get it for you. It's just that Xi Zi wants me to flirt back with the bartender."_

_Their friend's eyes widened at that revelation and then ever so subtly looked for the woman in question, saw her, and gave an appreciative smirk. "I don't think that would be so bad."_

"_See? Even Xi Ze agrees."_

"_But I don't want to."_

"_What is the sense of us going out on a game night when you said you want to distract yourself with girls and then NOT EVEN APPROACH ANY GIRL?"_

_Xi Ze raised a brow at Dylan. "You haven't talked to any girl yet?"_

"_I haven't found anyone I am interested in."_

"_Ahhhhhh….", Xi Ze turned to him and the man's eyes sparkled with something he didn't quite get yet, "I think we're at the wrong pub."_

"_So, we should transfer?", he offered._

"_Yes. We can transfer to the one right across us."_

_Now, Dylan's brows rose. "Why would we transfer?"_

"_You will find girls you like there and someone who, surely, will peak your interest."_

"_Xi Ze…"_

"_What Di? It's true. Jia Qi is going there, along with Yue."_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

_Xi Zi punched his best friend's arm. "What the fuck?! Are we staking out here just to look after your pseudo-girlfriend?!"_

_Dylan punched him back. "She's not my pseudo-girlfriend!"_

"_Then what is she?!"_

"_A friend! She is just a friend!"_

"_Then why are we staking out here?"_

"_Well… she said the girls want to go out and try to look for someone to pair up with her. Jia Qi said they're going "fishing". Yue asked if I could be her lifeline. Like if something she doesn't like happens with the guy, she'll message me so I can save her."_

_He pinched his nose. "Why don't the two of you just get together and save all of us the trouble?"_

"_We're friends idiot."_

"_Sure!", he and Xi Ze answered at the same time._

_Dylan shook his head at them._

"_Just for my peace of mind… be honest and sincere in your answer to this", he clamped a hand on Dylan's shoulder, "You really are satisfied staying friends with Yue?"_

"_I've already said it once and I've only told the two of you. Nothing changes what I said then."_

"_Even if say… she likes you too?", Xi Ze challenged._

"_Unless she, herself, says it, then nothing will change. And guys! I like being her friend because as friends, I can always be by her side."_

"_I don't know if I should praise you or if I should call you the biggest idiot on earth", Xi Zi told him._

"_Why not do both?", the man responded and laughed._

"_He's hopeless", Xi Ze declared, before standing up from his chair, "I'll go get my own drink and maybe the bartender's number too."_

"_I'm coming with you", he decided._

_Sticking around Dylan too much might make him a martyr too and he really isn't ready for that._

* * *

**Present Day…**

Her heart feels so full.

She truly does not know whether there is anything she would be able to do to thank Dylan for what he has done for her.

He hauled her off to this wonderful island.

He made it possible for her to achieve everything she had on her list.

He went shopping with her.

He made reservations at a salon for her.

He surprised her with painting materials.

He made a rap song for her, recorded it, and said he'll mix it and take it to the studio when they get home so he can send it over to her.

And now… they had just returned from a midnight trip via a motorcycle to a private monastery with an amazing view of the whole island and the night sky.

He even had her drive it on the way back.

She doesn't know if this journey of self-discovery would have been the same if she had not accidentally met up with him and allowed him to stay with her.

She doesn't know if she would be able to realize that she misses quite a lot of who she was and what she did before she and Nian Zhen began their relationship.

She has let so much of herself go.

Her schedule has been packed with work and, of course, she has opted to spend her very limited free time with her boyfriend, which means that there really won't be much time for her and the things she did before.

This is, in no way, Nian Zhen's fault but her own because she truly believes that if she had told him, he would have moved heaven and earth for her to be able to do it.

And because of these realizations, she finds herself writing down on the hotel stationery things that she would like to further improve on in her relationship with Nian Zhen.

_1) Better Communication_

_2) Make sure he doesn't dictate much of what I want to do, what I want to wear, etc._

_3) Make him understand that even if he is afraid for me to do something, he should still allow me to do it and be there to support me_

_4) Give him and myself time for our own selves where we are free from work and free from one another's company_

She has always felt guilty of how her boyfriend has supported her and understood her work schedule that she's always just given him free rein when they are together.

But… because she has always been doing what others tell her to do, at work, and with her own relationship, she only realized now that she has felt suffocated by all of it and now, being able to do what she wanted was liberating.

She almost jumped out of the window from happiness when she realized this.

Yue heard an audiobook play from the other room and knew that Dylan must be done with his shower.

She stood up from bed and knocked on their interconnecting doors.

"Come in", she heard him say before she threw it open, found him putting away his hair dryer, and just hugged him from behind.

"Hey!"

She held on to him tight and didn't say a word, allowing her hug to convey to him how grateful she is, and how much she appreciated him for being there for her.

A chuckle from him confirmed to her that he knew, even if she doesn't say a word.

"Even now, I can't think of how I will ever repay you."

"Haven't I told you? You'll find a way."

She buried her face to his back, overwhelmed at herself for she suddenly felt the urge to cry.

"I made a list of things I will be telling Nian Zhen", she told him instead so she can focus her mind.

"What does your list contain?"

"Mostly things about him allowing me to also grow as a person – my own person."

He patted her hands. "That's very good."

"And I've also decided that I won't change my mind. I really cannot marry him right now. Not yet."

She's been going back and forth about the possibility of agreeing to Nian Zhen's proposal.

Maybe they can work out a long engagement?

Maybe they don't have to be married immediately?

But then she realized she had too many maybes, too many conditions, too many what ifs.

And that's not right.

Her father, in the rare moments they have been able to speak freely like friends, told her that in any major decision in life, she won't feel afraid or unsure of the repercussion of whatever her decision is.

"_The right thing to do will come to you bright as day and there is nothing that you will fear."_

Ever since she learned of Nian Zhen's plan to propose to her, she has been in turmoil, she has been in the dark… so much so that she escaped to Italy because she could not set her mind at rest.

"Are you sure? Even if he tells you to break up?"

She ended the embrace and allowed Dylan to face her. She wants him to see it and understand it.

She won't back down now.

"I am sure", she affirmed to him with conviction.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "It will hurt."

"I know but I have myself again. I have all of my friends. And I have you."

He smiled. "Of course, you have me."

"Always?", she smiled back at him.

"Always."


End file.
